wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prodigium - W cieniu potworów
Prodigium - W cieniu potworów - '''pierwsza część serii Prodigium. '''UWAGA! Zanim ktoś zacznie mówić, że to opowiadanie ukradłam...również piszę je na wattpadzie. Opowiadanie zawiera przemoc i wiele podobnych rzeczy. Jeżeli nie lubisz tego, nie czytaj! Opis Rok 2107. Po wielkiej wojnie, władze na świecie przejmują potwory. Ludzie są prześladowani i większości nieakceptowani. Na czele potworów stoi Malum Tenebris - 630 letni wampir. Jednak jest iskierka nadziei dla ludzi...reaktywacja najgłośniejszej organizacji przeciwko wampirom - Łowców Wampirów. Rozdziały Prolog Wampiry, wilkołaki i kotołaki - stworzenia pojawiające się w legendach, różnych historiach, a nawet w różnych księgach. Dotychczas sądzono, że nie istniały. Jednak prawda była zupełnie inna. Żyły w towarzystwie ludzi od początków ich istnienia. Niektórzy się nawet lubili - wilkołaki pomagały ludziom w pracach na roli oraz w polowaniach, a kotołaki w obowiązkach domowych. Inaczej było z wampirami - oni i ludzie nigdy za sobą nie przepadali. Nienawiść wzrosła w czasach średniowiecza. Masowo mordowano wampiry, zaś stwory robiły to samo z ludźmi. Jednak to śmiertelnicy mieli przewagę. Przerażone wampiry zaczęły ukrywać się przed ludźmi, podobnie zrobiły niektóre wilkołaki i kotołaki. Reszta zaczęła żyć pośród ludzi w ukryciu - nie pokazywali swojej "dzikiej" natury. Mijały wieki, a ludzie przestali wierzyć w fantastyczne stwory. Jedynie używało ich się w celach komercyjnych - a to filmy, a to książki. Śmiertelnicy nie wiedzieli, że potwory żyją wśród nich. Jednym z ostatnich wampirów był Malum Tenebris - przez wieki obserwował, co ludzie robili z jego przyjaciółmi, a nawet rodziną. Poprzysiągł im zemstę. Postanowił także wykorzystać sytuację "nowych" ludzi, którzy nie wiedzieli jak bronić się przed monstrami. Korzystając ze swojej charyzmy i zdolności manipulacyjnych, przekonał pozostałe wampiry aby poszły z nim walczyć. Podobnie zrobił, z niektórymi wilkołakami i kotołakami. Pierwsze ataki rozpoczęły się w 2018 roku - armia potworów zaczęła zabijać najważniejszych przedstawicieli państwa. Wtedy też wojska różnych krajów połączyły siły aby pozbyć się armii. Ludziom pomagały, niektóre wilkołaki i kotołaki - żyjąc przez dłuższy czas z ludźmi, zaczęli ich szanować oraz przyjaźnić. Armia Maluma była bezlitosna - zabijała każdego. Nie ważne, czy człowiek był stary lub młody. Nie odpuszczała nawet potworom, które pomagały ludziom. Po dwunastu latach podpisano rozejm, a świat podzielono na dwie strefy - ludzi i potworów. Nastąpiły również przesiedlenia, co nie podobało się potworom i ludziom. Malumowi również nie podobała się decyzja rozejmu, lecz musiał się liczyć z towarzyszami. W 2040 roku, doszło do ataku na Maluma Tenebrisa. Uważano to za wznowienie wojny, co miało dla ludzi opłakane skutki. Nieprzygotowani, nawet nie zdążyli się pozbierać po zniszczeniach pierwszej części wojny. Po dwudziestu latach, niewielu śmiertelników poddało się. Malum nie miał czasu na świętowanie, od razu objął rząd. Zlikwidował państwa i stworzył jeden, wielki "kraj" - Prodigium. Prodigium podzielił na parę regionów, w których zamieszkały różne rasy. Początki nowych rządów były dla ludzi bardziej szkodliwe, niż sama wojna - śmiertelnicy byli prześladowani, odebrano im większość praw i byli łatwą "przynętą" dla nadnaturalnych postaci. Podobnie, jak podczas wojny wilkołaki i kotołaki pomagali ludziom, niektórzy dawali im pracę oraz pozwalali zamieszkać. Do tłumienia buntów, Malum używał tajnej jednostki "policyjnej". Składała się ona z dwóch nowych hybryd - wampirowilków oraz wampirokotów. Było ich niewielu, ale były groźniejsze i spotkanie z nimi równało się ze śmiercią. Zakazano także związków ludzi z potworami - taką krzyżówkę uważało się za kogoś niższego sortu, kogoś kto plamił potworzą krew. Jednak gdy do takich związków dochodziło, nie mordowano rodziców i małej hybrydy - potworzemu rodzicowi odbierało się prawa, przez co dorównywał on śmiertelnikowi. Krzyżówka nie miała praktycznie żadnych praw, musiała liczyć że rodzice się jej nie pozbędą lub na dobroć innych osób. Nowy świat rozwijał się, a wszelkie tajne organizację rozbijano. Najgłośniej było o Łowcach Wampirów - była to grupa osób o różnych ras (głównie ludzi). Ich celem było pozbywanie się wampirów, a w głównej mierze Maluma Tenebrisa. Uważali, że tylko jego śmierć przywróci dawny porządek świata. Członkowie nie tylko zabijali wampiry - zdarzało się, że z ich rąk ginęły wilkołaki i kotołaki (najczęściej te współpracujące blisko z samym Malumem oraz nie respektujących ludzi). Do tej organizacji mogli należeć najlepsi - wysportowani, inteligentni, a przede wszystkim...z mocną psychiką. Nie było dnia aby ktoś nie zmarł, podczas walki z wampirami. Zajmowali się także podsłuchami, niektórzy byli też szpiegami - specjalnie udawali służących w domach zamożnych wampirów, nawet dawali się kąsać im! Łowców Wampirów z powodu poważnego błędu rozwiązano, członków zamordowano, a ich rodziny zaczęto prześladować. Była to sprawa głośna na całe Prodigium. Jednak, jak taką organizację odkryto? Wszystko się zaczęło, gdy porwano córkę jednego z ważnych wampirów. Wtedy na poważnie zaczęto się interesować grupą. Następnie przez "brawurę" jednego z młodszych członków, odkryto Łowców Wampirów. Młody widząc Maluma Tenebrisa, od razu go zaatakował. Wydał przy tym kolegów z organizacji. Teraz są nowe czasy...rok 2107. Prodigium wciąż się rozwija, ale prawa ludzi pozostają bez zmian. Niektóre potwory też nie są zadowolone, ale nie mogą na to wpłynąć. Głównie rządzą wampiry, mają najwięcej przedstawicieli w rządzie. Interesują się głównie sobą, nawet sądzę że to dzięki nim potwory zdobyły władzę nad światem. Czy jest szansa na zmianę? Czy jeszcze warto nie tracić nadziei? Rozdział I Zbliżał się wieczór w Divitii - najbogatszego i najnowocześniejszego regionu w całym Prodigium. Blondwłosa dziewczyna szykowała się do wyjścia z domu. Wyszła z pokoju i po cichu zeszła po schodach. Już miała nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy ktoś ją złapał. '- A dokąd się panienka wybiera?'- zapytał chłopak. Podniósł nastolatkę do góry i rzucił na sofę. '- Co ty tam Edmund znów złapałeś?'- odezwała się kolejna osoba. '- A jak myślisz Hilda? Naszą siostrzyczkę.'- specjalnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.'- "Prawdziwego" wampira!' Nastolatka przekręciła oczyma i spojrzała na rodzeństwo. Spośród niego, jako jedyna była wampirem czystej krwi. Jej starszy brat i siostra byli hybrydami. Edmund był wampirowilkiem, zaś Hilda wampirokotem. '- No Iris, widać że pamięć Ci już słabnie.'- syknęła wampirokotka. Usiadła obok nastolatki i zarzuciła nogę na nogę. '- Nawet już wyjść nie mogę? Mam siedemnaście lat.'- powiedziała Iris. '- Czyżby duże ilości krwi zwierząt powodowały zaniki pamięci?'- odezwał się Edmund.'- Dzisiaj do naszego ojca przychodzi ważny gość i mamy z nim zjeść kolacje.' Wampirzyca zmarszczyła brwi. '- Fajnie, że o niczym nie wiedziałam.'- powiedziała.'- Mnie w to proszę nie mieszać, poza tym to spotkanie ojca i gościa.' Już miała wstać z kanapy, lecz wampirowilk odpędził ją z powrotem. '- Mówił Ci, ale widać że byłaś zajęta słuchaniem muzyki.'- powiedział chłopak.'- Co za młodzież.' Iris prychnęła. '- Odezwał się, jesteś starszy ode mnie tylko o osiem lat.' '- Ale jestem najstarszy, najsilniejszy i najbardziej dojrzały.'- powiedział dumnie. Hilda zaśmiała się i stanęła naprzeciwko brata. '- Najsilniejszy i najbardziej dojrzały? Proszę Cię.'- odezwała się.'- To ja tutaj miałam więcej punktów na egzaminie do Ciemnych Kłów.' '- Chodzi Ci o ten punkcik więcej?'- parsknął.'- To był za teorię. Za praktykę miałem więcej.' Blondynka spoglądała na sprzeczkę między rodzeństwem. Postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację i opuścić dom. Nie miała zamiaru brać udziału w kolacji i rozmawiać z jakimś ważniakiem. '- Myślisz, że Cię nie widzę?'- zapytała Hilda.'- Wiem o czym myślisz. Nie mam zamiaru sztucznie się uśmiechać do jakiegoś ważniaka z pracy...jak tak możesz mówić o naszym ojcu?!' Iris odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Było widać jej lekko zaostrzone kły. '- Było nie czytać mi w myślach, co ty taka ciekawska?' '- Po to mam tą moc aby z niej korzystać.'- powiedziała hybryda.'- Stary komar, który wszystkim wchodzi w dupę...tak to mniej więcej brzmiało?' '- Jak możesz tak mówić o tacie?!'- krzyknął Edmund.'- To dzięki niemu wszystkie potwory mają to, czego dusza zapragnie. Jest ważną osobą w świecie polityki, a ty tak go nazywasz?!' '- Nie tak nerwowo braciszku bo Ci żyłka pęknie.'- odezwała się Iris.'- Widać, że masz coś z psa, wierny swemu panu nawet, jak go źle traktuje.' Blondynka robiła to specjalnie, chciała zrobić na złość starszemu bratu. Mimo, że wiedziała o agresji wampirowilków i wampirokotów. Wiele razy wyprowadziła z równowagi Edmunda, co zazwyczaj się kończyło rozwalonym salonem lub kuchnią. '- Edmund, nie daj się sprowokować tej smarkuli.'- szepnęła ciemnowłosa.'- Iris, wiem że jesteś zazdrosna. Ojciec nas bardziej docenia, a Ciebie nie. Nie jesteś prawdziwym wampirem, tylko przynosisz mu wstyd. Nie pijesz ludzkiej krwi, a nawet ludzi nie zaczepiasz. Co jest z Tobą nie tak?!' '- Powtarzasz mi to codziennie od wielu lat. Razem z ojcem i z Edmundem.'- westchnęła Iris. '- Naprawdę nie masz innych argumentów? Ale czego się można spodziewać po pół kotołaku, wasze IQ jest o połowę niższe od wampirzego.' W tym momencie Iris przeciągnęła strunę. '- Zabije Cię smarkulo!'- wrzasnęła Hilda. Od razu rzuciła się na młodszą siostrę. Iris zdążyła zrobić unik, użyła do tego umiejętności lewitacji. Nabyła je jak każdy wampir, wampirowilk i wampirokot w dość młodym wieku. Blondynkę zaczął atakować Edmund pod postacią wilka. Próbował do niej doskoczyć. Iris wiedziała, że nie będzie długo mogła używać lewitacji. Za pomocą telekinezy przesunęła krzesło i walnęła nim wampirowilka. Co prawda, nie zraniło to jej brata, lecz na chwilę oszołomiło. Iris wylądowała spokojnie na ziemi i pobiegła na górę. Za nią pobiegła Hilda, która przemieniła się w postać wielkiego kota - tym razem była to czarna pantera. '- Hilda...kiciusiu mój...-' uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Wiedziała, że jak siostra pod postacią kota skoczy na nią to może to się źle skończyć. Jednak miała kolejnego asa w rękawie. Kiedy pantera miała już na nią wskoczyć, wampirzyca użyła przemiany w nietoperza. Oszołomiona Hilda, zaczęła gonić siostrę. Edmund zrobił to samo, przez co niemalże zdemolowali cały salon. Iris schowała się w lampie i spoglądała na wściekłe rodzeństwo. '- No spokój mi tam!-' krzyknęła.'- Złość piękności szkodzi.' Edmund zawył. '- Żeby Tobie ta wredność nie zaszkodziła.'- powiedział. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. '- A co tutaj się wyprawia?!-' krzyknęła postać. Wampirowilk widząc ją, zaczął cofać się do ściany. Schował ogon i spuścił łeb. Hilda przesunęła się przerażona do zniszczonej kanapy. '- Co wy zrobiliście z salonem?!'- kontynuował.'- Czy wy kiedykolwiek opanujecie wasze zwierzęce instynkty?!' Iris przysłuchiwała się krzykom ojca. Wyleciała z lampy i przemieniła się naprzeciwko ojca. '- Iris! Nie mów, że to też Twoja sprawka!'- krzyknął. '- Tak to też jej wina!'- odezwał się Edmund. '- Zamilcz kundlu!' Wyciągnął rękę do przodu i skierował ją w stronę syna. '- Ojcze nie rób tego!'- krzyknęła Hilda. Wampir nie słuchał jej. Ścisnął rękę, a wilk zaczął wić się z bólu. '- Przestań! Edmund nie zasługuje na taką karę!' Iris złapała za jego rękę, a Edmund uspokoił się. '- Śmiesz się mi sprzeciwiać?! Że też takie dzieci mi się trafiły.'- syknął niezadowolony.'- Hilda! Edmund! Do pokoi...wasza siostra zostaje ze mną.' Rodzeństwo przerażone pobiegło na górę, zostawiając młodszą siostrę samą. '- Domyślam się, że ty jesteś sprawką całego zamieszania...'- powiedział. Blondynka spuściła wzrok. '- Czy ty możesz być poważna?! Edmundowi i Hildzie jeszcze podaruje, ale Tobie? Ty jesteś wampirem, a wampiry nie zachowują się tak...' '- Ale ojcze, Hilda i Edmund powinni bardziej panować nad swoją agresją.'- przerwała mu córka.'- Nie usprawiedliwia ich to, że są wampirowilkiem i wampirokotem.' '- Nie przerywaj mi!'- wrzasnął do niej i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Iris spojrzała w czerwone tęczówki ojca, a ten ją złapał za kołnierz. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. '- P-Panie Tenebris...'- usłyszeli głos jednego ze służących.'- P-Przepraszam, że przerywam...a-ale...pan Cavum dzwoni odnośnie spotkania...' '- Przekaż mu, że spotkanie będzie przeniesione na jutro. O tej samej porze.'- powiedział spokojnie.'- Następnie posprzątaj ten bałagan.' Odwrócił się do blondynki. '- A ty, wracaj do swojego pokoju. Nawet nie wasz mi się pokazywać.'- syknął do córki. Iris skierowała się w stronę pokoju. Weszła do środka i usiadła na łóżku. Z jednej strony bolało ją to, że za wszelkie przewinienia to ona obrywała. Z drugiej strony, miała gdzieś słowa ojca. Uważała go za hipokrytę. Miała też wciąż przed oczami obraz zwijającego się z bólu Edmunda i przerażoną Hildę. '- Jak oni mimo takiego traktowania mogą go dalej kochać?' Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała krzyki służącego. Wiedziała co się stało...tatuś zgłodniał i musiał do tego wykorzystać służącego. Była to codzienność, o której nikt nie wiedział. Maluma Tenebrisa w Divitii wszyscy uwielbiali. Był uważany za kogoś, kto wyzwolił istoty nadnaturalne. W rzeczywistości był osobą pozbawioną uczuć, zwłaszcza w stosunku do swoich dzieci oraz partnerek. Nie wiedziała co stało się z matkami Edmunda i Hildy. Nawet samo rodzeństwo o tym nie wiedziało, a z rozmów Maluma można było wywnioskować jedno: "To były dwa błędy, kiedy rozpoczęła się era Prodigium. Same nawet nie chciały tych dzieciaków, a ja nimi musiałem się zajmować.". Ostatnia z nich - Aldis była matką Iris. W większości wygląd odziedziczyła po niej. Jednak wampirzyca nie była szczęśliwa, po prostu została zmuszona do ślubu z Malumem. Mężczyzna po prostu skorzystał z okazji, chcąc mieć wampirzego potomka. Nastolatka otrząsnęła się na wspomnienia o mamie. Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Próbowała także nie uronić łez. Rozdział II '- Jon na dziś koniec.'- odezwał się mężczyzna. Nastolatek oparł pocięte deski o ścianę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. '- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. Dziś dzień Twojej wypłaty.' Brunet od razu odwrócił się. '- Rzeczywiście, zupełnie zapomniałem.'- powiedział. Jego myśli spoczywały wokół inne rzeczy. Dzisiaj miała się odbyć rekrutacja do reaktywacji jednej ze słynnej organizacji przeciwko wampirów - Łowcy Wampirów. Nie chciał się spóźnić, dlatego pospiesznie chciał opuścić miejsce prac. '- Pamiętaj, jutro masz wolne.'- odezwał się mężczyzna.'- Dobrej nocy Jon. Pozdrów matkę.' '- Pozdrowię panie Hodie. Wzajemnie.' Po tych słowach, Jon wybiegł z zakładu stolarskiego. Zbliżała się noc, a chciał być pierwszy na rekrutacji do Łowców Wampirów. Chciał także uniknąć patrolu wampirowilków i wampirokotów oraz gang Luna Felis. Brązowowłosy skierował się w stronę opuszczonego budynku, który nie do końca był opuszczony. Mieszkało tam parę ludzkich rodzin, kilkoro kotołaków oraz sporo hybryd. Tam też miała odbyć się rekrutacja. Na zewnątrz czekało kilkanaście osób, prawdopodobnie różnych ras. '- Ty też na rekrutację?'- Jon spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. Było widać na oko, że to wilkołak. Był wyższy i lepiej zbudowany od nastolatka. '- Tak, nie widać?' '- Widać, widać...niektórych ludzi to podziwiam, że chcą walczyć z wampirami.'- zaśmiał się.'- Jesteście słabi i macie kruchsze kości.' Jon pokręcił głową. Już chciał zacząć mówić o całej historii organizacji, ale przeszkodził im ktoś. Był podobnego wzrostu, co nastoletni wilkołak. '- To wszyscy na rekrutację?'- szepnął do młodych. '- Tak.' '- Zapraszam za mną.' Ruszyli za wilkołakiem. Wprowadził ich w głąb bloku, a potem schodził coraz niżej. Po paru chwilach dotarli do piwnicy. Właściwie to rozmiary tej piwnicy można było porównać do schronu. Był ogromny. '- Baczność, być może przyszli kandydaci do Łowców Wampirów.'- odezwał się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Podszedł rekrutów i przyjrzał się każdemu z nich. '- Każda z ras, każda ma swój cel. Ale my mamy jeden - pozbycie się tego osobnika.'- wskazał na plakat z Malumem Tenebrisem. Jon zmarszczył brwi na widok wampira. Wychowywany był w nienawiści do niego, podobnie jak do innych wampirów. '- Pora rozpocząć rekrutacje, a potem...pierwszą część egzaminu.' Wszyscy zaczęli między sobą szeptać. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że od razu po rekrutacji nastąpi test. '- Na prawą stronę wilkołaki i kotołaki, a na lewą czyli do mnie...ludzie i hybrydy.' Brunet skierował się w lewą stronę, razem z kilkunastoma innymi osobami. Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ był pierwszy w kolejce. '- Imię i nazwisko.' '- Jon Lux.' '- Imiona rodziców.' '- Anja Lux i Carl Lux.' '- Rasa.' '- Człowiek.' '- Wiek.' '- 19 lat.' '- Pracujesz, czy się uczysz?' '- Pracuje. Zakład stolarski.' '- Dobrze, a teraz to podpisz i usiądź na ławce.' - powiedział mężczyzna.'- Czekaj aż Cię wywołają.' Nastolatek usiadł na drewnianej ławie, a po chwili dołączył do niego niedawno poznany wilkołak. '- Sporo ludzi i hybryd, nie uważasz?'- zwrócił się do niego. '- Zawsze tak było, od istnienia pierwszej wersji Łowców Wampirów.' - powiedział Jon.'- Sami ludzie, ale czasami parę innych ras.' '- Widzę, że masz sporą wiedzę.'- powiedział wilkołak.'- Tak przy okazji, jestem Briok.' '- Jon.' '- Więcej osób się nie dało?!'- usłyszeli dziewczęcy głos. Obok człowieka usiadła niezbyt wysoka, ale szczupła dziewczyna. Miała włosy średniej długości. Były one spięte w niedbałego kucyka. Ubrana też wydawała się niedbale. '- No proszę, nawet kotołaka tu mamy.'- uśmiechnął się Briok. '- A skąd wiesz, że kotołaczkę?'- zapytała. '- Widać to po wzroście.'- zaśmiał się wilkołak.'- Wy kotołaki może szybkie jesteście, ale to nie jest to samo co siła i węch wilkołaków.' '- Ach tak?'- wstała z ławki.'- Zwinność, szybkość oraz doskonały wzrok też są potrzebne w tych szeregach.' '- Kotołaczka ma rację.'- odezwał się Jon.'- Takie umiejętności przydają się, zwłaszcza podczas nocnych misji.' '- Mów mi Diana.'- powiedziała nastolatka. '- Może tak trochę ciszej?-' usłyszeliśmy głos starszego wilkołaka.'- Tutaj się pracuję!' Diana przekręciła oczami i ponownie usiadła obok chłopaka. '- Poza tym, jak macie na imię?-' zapytała. '- Briok, wilkołak.'- odezwał się. '- Jon...człowiek.' Kotołaczka uśmiechnęła się krzywo. '- Nie sądziłam, że ludzie chcą jeszcze walczyć z wampirami. Myślałam, że się poddali.' '- To tylko pozory, mam nadzieję że sporo innych ludzi też się zgłosiło.' '- Uwaga rekruci! Rekrutacja została zakończona. Pora na test sprawnościowy. Odbędzie się on na specjalnie, przygotowanym miejscu, które już widzicie. Pierwszy idzie...Briok Lupus.' Wilkołak podniósł się z ławki i spojrzał dumnie na resztę osób. Test sprawnościowy wydawał się dziecinnie prosty - trzeba było w jak najkrótszym czasie, pokonać przeszkody. Tor nie był krótki i często mogło na nim czyhać dużo "niespodzianek" dla rekruta. '- Gotowy?-' zapytał starszy wilkołak. '- Ja zawsze jestem gotowy.' Rozległ się gwizdek, a Briok wbiegł na tor przeszkód. Bez problemu pokonywał wszelkie płotki, nie przeszkadzało mu także czołganie się w błocie i w piachu. Było gołym okiem widać, że pod koniec był już zmęczony. '- 50 sekund.' Briok zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem i usiadł z powrotem na ławkę. '- Diana Iocus.' Kotołaczka wstała i skierowała się na tor przeszkód. Od razu ruszyła. Z powodu niewielkich rozmiarów z łatwością mieściła się pod płotami i nie tylko. '- 48 sekund.'- usłyszała wynik. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok Brioka. *** Minęło sporo czasu, a nie sprawdzono jeszcze wszystkich kandydatów. '- Jon Lux.' Nastolatek wstał z ławki i ruszył w stronę toru przeszkód. Obawiał się, że senność i stres wygra. Starał się tym nie przejmować. Ruszył i jak najszybciej starał się pokonać przeszkody. Wiedział, że nie będzie szybko jak kotołaki, czy silny jak wilkołaki. '- 45 sekund!' Sam Jon zdziwił się, był szybszy od samej Diany. '- Nieźle Jon.'- odezwała się kotołaczka. '- Ja bym miał ten sam wynik, ale...trochę mnie złapał skurcz.'- powiedział Briok. '- Och, nie przejmuj się.'- zwrócił się do niego Jon.'- Twój wynik był całkiem dobry.' '- Odezwał się o pięć sekund szybszy.' '- Nie zachowuj się, jak dzieciak.'- dodała Diana. '- Proszę o ciszę! Wyczytamy osoby, które zakwalifikowały się na następny test.'- powiedział mężczyzna.'- Diana Iocus. Briok Lupus...' Wilkołak i kotołak nie mogli opanować swojej radości. Nowy szef Łowców Wampirów wyczytywał kolejne imiona i nazwiska. '- I ostatni...Jon Lux. Osoby, które wyczytałem mają przyjść o godzinie dziewiętnastej w to samo miejsce.' '- Nie wierze...'- powiedział cicho Jon.'- Dostałem się.' '- Całkiem dobry wynik. Na czterdziestu pięciu kandydatów, zakwalifikowało się dwudziestu pięciu.'- odezwała się Diana. Chłopak nie słuchał koleżanki. Był dalej w szoku, że mu się udało. Jednak wiedział, że nie może spocząć na laurach. Kolejny test i odpadną kolejne osoby. '- Nie zawiodę Cie ojcze.'- powiedział do siebie i złapał się za srebrny medalion.'- Dostanę się do Łowców Wampirów.' Chłopak spojrzał na plakat z Malumem. '- Doigrasz się pijawko.'- powiedział nastolatek. *** Jon starał się po cichu otworzyć drzwi. Nie chciał obudzić swojej mamy. '- Gdzieś ty był?!'- usłyszał zmartwiony głos kobiety. Kobieta około czterdziestki przytuliła się do syna. '- Bałam się, że policja Cię złapała.'- powiedziała przez łzy. '- Mamo, dobrze wiesz że ta "policja" chodzi w godzinach od dziesiątej do drugiej w nocy.'- powiedział chłopak.'- Poza tym, dostałem wypłatę...' '- Jeszcze Luna Felis się kręcą! Mogli Ci krzywdę zrobić!' '- Mamo...uspokój się.'- powiedział Jon. '- Jak mam być spokojna?!'- krzyknęła.'- Znikasz na całą noc! Od zmysłów odchodziłam. Lepiej powiedz, gdzie byłeś...' Brunet podniósł wzrok i westchnął. Domyślał się, że to co jego mama usłyszy nie spodoba jej się. '- Byłem na rekrutacji do Łowców Wampirów.'- powiedział spokojnie. Anja zaczęła się trząść i usiadła na starym fotelu. '- J-Jon...'- wydukała. '- Mamo. Wiem, że Ci się to nie podoba.'- kontynuował.'- Ale nie wycofam się. Zaliczyłem pierwszy test.' '- Dlaczego mi to robisz?!'- krzyknęła.'- Jesteś młodym chłopakiem, masz nawet dobrą pracę u pana Hodie. A ty chcesz bawić się w samobójcę?!' '- Oni nie są samobójcami. Chcą walczyć z wampirami o prawa ludzi.'- powiedział.'- Całkowicie zaślepił Cię lęk przed potworami?! Nie widzisz, co się dzieje na ulicach?!' '- Mówiłam Twojemu ojcu żeby nie opowiadał Ci historii o dawnych dziejach...' '- Dawnych, lecz ważnych dziejach! Kiedy to ludzie byli wolni.'- odezwał się Jon.'- To nie może zostać zapomniane.' Anja przełknęła ślinę. Urodziła się po trzech latach przejęcia przez potwory władzy. Rodzice nie opowiadali jej o czasach, gdzie ludzie mieli normalne prawa i nie musieli martwić się, że ktoś im je zabierze. Także widziała, jak członków dawnych Łowców Wampirów mordują. Paru członków znała z widzenia, z niektórymi nawet rozmawiała. '- Tata byłby ze mnie dumny, on by tego chciał.'- powiedział nastolatek. Skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju, zostawiając matkę samą. '- Taki sam, jak swój ojciec...'- powiedziała do siebie. Mimo dziesięciu lat, wciąż nie uporała się ze śmiercią męża. Oparcia miała w wilkołaku Hansie Hodie i jego rodzinie. Dał jej pracę sprzątaczki, a gdy Jon trochę podrósł ten przyjął go na praktyki do siebie. Nawet pozwolił im mieszkać u niego, dopóki nie polepszyła się ich sytuacja finansowa. Hans i Carl przyjaźnili się, a rodzina Hodie pomagała ludziom od dłuższego czasu. '- Carl...miej naszego syna w opiece.' Mówiąc to, kobieta spojrzała na zdjęcie wiszące niedbale na ścianie. Przedstawiało młodsze małżeństwo oraz kilku miesięcznego Jona. Rozdział III '- Panienko, pora wstawać.' Ze snu wyrwał ją głos i szturchanie służącego jej ojca. Iris otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mężczyznę. '- Widzę, że panienka zasnęła w ubraniach.'- odezwał się. Westchnęła. Słuchanie muzyki, tak bardzo ją wciągnęło, że straciła rachubę czasu. Jednak wzrok blondynki spoczął na ręce służącego. Był na niej zawiązany i przemoczony od krwi bandaż. '- Mocno Cię pogryzł?'- zapytałam. Ciemnowłosy spuścił wzrok. '- Jak widać, rana dalej krwawi.'- powiedział.'- Chociaż Lotta zmieniała mi bandaż rano...' Iris przybliżyła dłoń mężczyzny. Zaczęła odwijać bandaż i ujrzała ogromną ranę. To nawet nie było małe ugryzienie, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś chciał mu rozszarpać rękę. '- Musi to obejrzeć lekarz.'- powiedziała Iris.'- Ja nawet mogę...' '- Niech się panienka mną nie przejmuje.'- przerwał jej.'- Miałem gorsze rany. Zwłaszcza gdy panicz Edmund rzucił się na moją nogę...' Na jego twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech. '- Dobrze, że panienka jest inna.'- powiedział.'- Nie ma jednak czasu na rozmowy. Twój tata, panicz Malum zaprasza Cię na śniadanie.' Iris uniosła brew do góry i wstała z łóżka. Zdziwiło ją, że jej ojciec tak szybko zmienił zdanie. Bywały takie dni, że nie chciał jej widzieć przez tydzień. Blondynka zeszła na dół i skierowała się w stronę jadalni. Przy stole już siedział Malum oraz jej rodzeństwo - Edmund i Hilda. Zwykle na śniadaniu, rodzeństwo przekomarzało się ze sobą. Nawet Edmund rzucał różnymi tekstami w stronę Iris. Jednak dzisiaj, byli wyjątkowo cicho. Nawet siedzieli daleko od ojca. '- Iris Aisho Tenebris.'- zwrócił się do dziewczyny wampir.'- Chyba masz coś do powiedzenia swojemu rodzeństwu.' Wampirzyca spojrzała na wampirowilka i wampirokotkę. '- Przepraszam, że sprowokowałam Was...'- ledwo wydusiła z siebie to zdanie.'- Ale, chyba też mi się należą jakieś przeprosiny...' '- Ciekawe, za co.'- odezwał się Edmund. '- Chcieliście na mnie wskoczyć.' '- Przypominam, że to ty walnęłaś mnie krzesłem.' '- Dostawałeś większymi rzeczami.'- powiedziała blondynka. '- Nie doszło by do niczego jakbyś nas nie prowokowała.'- zwróciła się do siostry Hilda. '- Cicho tam!'- wrzasnął Malum. Na jego głos Edmund spuścił głowę, a ciemnowłosa zaczęła się trząść. '- P-Przepraszamy ojcze...'- powiedzieli cicho. '- Iris siadaj, bo się rozmyślę i Cię wyślę do swojego pokoju.' Nastolatka usiadła obok brata i spojrzała na ludzkie jedzenie. Jej rodzeństwo miało surowe mięso, które strasznie uwielbiali. Malum zawołał jedną ze służących. Tym razem była to Lotta. Wampir wgryzł się w jej dłoń, a z ust dziewczyny wydobył się lekki krzyk. Po dłuższej chwili zabrał rękę białowłosej i ręką wskazał na swoje dzieci. '- Jednak tata nie jest na nas zły skoro nam daje krew jednej z najlepszych służących.'- powiedział Edmund. Na twarzy Iris pojawił się grymas. '- Wy będziecie z niej pić?!'- krzyknęła oburzona. '- Jak chcesz możesz się do nas dołączyć.'- odezwała się Hilda.'- Albo jeść to obrzydliwe, ludzkie jedzenie.' Hybrydy wgryzły się w Lottę. Dziewczyna nie protestowała, chociaż było widać że cierpi. Patrzyła się na Iris przez łzy. '- No Iris...'- odezwał się Malum.'- Teraz Twoja kolej.' '- Słucham?!'- krzyknęła nastolatka.'- Czy ty słyszałeś to co powiedziałeś?!' '- Jak ty się zwracasz do ojca?'- odezwał się wampir.'- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.' Zielonooka podniosła wzrok na młodą dziewczynę. Ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Przybliżyła do twarzy dziewczyny lewą dłoń. Była ona już pogryziona przez Hildę. '- Przepraszam, ale nie zrobię tego.'- powiedziała blondynka. Lekko odepchnęła dłoń białowłosej i wstała od stołu. '- Już wolę głodować i jeść ludzkie jedzenie, niż pić krew śmiertelników.'- odezwała się. Malum nawet nie starał się zatrzymać córki, jedynie stukał palcami o stół. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. '- W takim tempie to ona nie zostanie prawdziwym wampirem.'- powiedział.'- Przynosi tylko wstyd. Edmund! Hila! Chyba macie jakieś obowiązki, prawda?' Rodzeństwo wstało i spojrzało na ojca. '- Ojcze...spotkanie Czarnych Kłów dopiero o siedemnastej.'- odezwała się Hilda. '- Treningi..'.- syknął wampir. Słysząc słowa ojca, od razu ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Ich cel? Siedziba Czarnych Kłów. *** '- Proszę!'- odezwała się Iris. Do jej pokoju weszła Lotta. '- Witaj panienko.'- powiedziała.'- Nie zjadłaś śniadania, dlatego pomyślałam...' '- Lotta, nie wypije Twojej krwi'.- odezwała się blondynka.'- A ludzkie jedzenie nie syci wampirów. Poczekam do wieczora, wtedy pójdę na...polowanie.' '- Jak panienka uważa'.- powiedziała dziewczyna. Gdy miała wychodzić odwróciła się do nastolatki. '- Jesteś inna niż panicz Malum i Twoje rodzeństwo. Dziękuje...-' odezwała się i wyszła z pokoju. Po wyjściu służącej z pokoju, Iris otworzyła szafę i zaczęła wybierać ubrania. Następnie poszła do łazienki, gdzie wykąpała się. Po szybkiej kąpieli ubrana białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i czarne spodenki. Pogoda była słoneczna, dlatego w pierwotnych planach miała zamiar nie wychodzić. Jednak nie chciała być dłużej w domu. Jej ojciec dzisiaj nie wychodził, ponieważ musiał wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik. Oczywiście chodziło o spotkanie z panem Cavumem. Pan Cavum był ważnym bankierem i sponsorem większości rzeczy w Divitii. Tym razem chodziło o budowę paru "ważnych" rzeczy, bez których Divitia nie byłaby sobą. Chodziło tu oczywiście o nowe kasyna. Blondynka sięgnęła po bluzę z kapturem i wyszła z domu. Szła po jednej z najbogatszych dzielnic Divitii, rozglądając się po willach i domkach jednorodzinnych. '- Iris!'- nastolatka odwróciła się słysząc znajomy krzyk. '- Astrid!' Zanim się obejrzała dziewczyna stała przed nią. Miała rude włosy, które były długie i kręcone. Również posiadała jasną cerę i piwne oczy. Tak samo, jak Iris była wampirzycą. '- Nie sądziłąm, że Cię tutaj spotkam.'- odezwała się blondynka.'- Zwykle, jak jest nawet lekkie słońce siedzisz w domu.' '- Strasznie mi się nudziło.'- stwierdziła rudowłosa.'- Poza tym...musiałam przetestować mój nowy parasol.' '- Nie starczyłby Ci tylko kaptur?' '- Starczyłby, ale wiesz...prezent od ojca.' Rudowłosa posmutniała. Iris wiedziała o jej sytuacji domowej. Co prawda była lepsza od jej sytuacji, ale czy prezenty zastąpią uwagę rodziców? Raczej nie. Jej ojciec był właścicielem dobrze prosperującej firmy zabawek. W samym regionie, zamieszkanym przez dziewczyny było ich z pięć. Matka zaś była asystentką jej ojca. Rzadko bywali w domu, przez co Astrid siedziała sama lub ze służącymi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, a rudowłosa znów była uśmiechnięta. '- Ogólnie, jak u Ciebie?'- zapytała.'- Wyglądasz tak, jakby Cię coś trapiło.' '- Nie chce na razie o tym rozmawiać.'- odpowiedziała blondynka. '- Szkoda, że nie mam mocy czytania w myślach, bym nie musiała się pytać.'- delikatnie ją szturchnęła.'- Tak to mam umiejętność, która się przydaje raz na jakiś czas.' Chodziło tutaj o witakinezę. Rudowłosa korzystała z tego bardzo rzadko. Jedynie, gdy gdzieś się przewróciła lub kiedy nie chciała być przeziębiona. '- Ojciec?' '- Nie tylko on.'- Iris przekręciła oczyma.'- Dzisiaj chciał abym spróbowała ludzkiej krwi. Nawet dał mi ludzkie jedzenie aby mnie bardziej pokusiło.' '- Zrobiłaś to?'- zapytała. '- Coś ty!'- oznajmiła blondynka'.- Powiedziałam, że wolę chodzić głodna niż pić ludzką krew.' '- Nie wiem, co Twojemu ojcu przeszkadza.'- stwierdziła Astrid.'- Moim rodzicom nie przeszkadza to, że pije krew zwierzęcą. Nawet często mi ją zamawiają, przez co nie muszę chodzić na polowania.' '- Leniuch.' '- Jaki leniuch? To jest postęp!' Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. '- Mam zamiar iść wieczorem na polowanie.'- powiedziała Iris.'- Chcesz iść ze mną, czy wolisz pić zamówioną krew?' '- W sumie, mogłabym pójść z Tobą'.- odpowiedziała rudowłosa'.- Nie chce mi się siedzieć w domu.' '- To o siedemnastej tutaj?'- zapytała blondwłosa. '- Oczywiście.'- powiedziała Astrid.'- Teraz chodźmy do centrum. Ponoć otworzyli nowy sklep z ubraniami.' '- A ty zawsze o jednym'. '- No ba! Ciuchy to moje życie'. Iris przekręciła oczyma i skierowała się z przyjaciółką w stronę centrum. Kategoria:Opowiadania